


Watching The Magic Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Olivia Benson, Bathroom Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interrogation, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex watched as Liv grilled their suspect and becomes aroused and has to "relieve" herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching The Magic Happen

**Watching The Magic Happen**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 _Alex watched as Liv grilled their suspect and becomes aroused and has to "relieve" herself_ **  
**

 

_**Chapter 1** _

**Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot stood in the Viewing Room with Brian Cassidy and Odafin Tutuola as Olivia Benson interrogated Jason Davis, a thirty-one year old iron worker who raped his daughter's teacher, twenty-four year old Leslie Chen.  Olivia, dressed in a form-fitting black party dress and four inch heels sat down across from Jason Davis in the interrogation room, she slowly crosses her right leg over her left.  In the viewing room Alex gasped sharply when she saw Liv do this.**

_'Damn, Liv is soo damn sexy when she takes control like that.'_ **Alex thought as she licked her lips as she continued to watch Liv.**

**"Mr. Davis, you told Detective Cassidy that you beat Ms. Chen with a tire iron before and after you raped her?" Olivia said, an unreadable mask on her face.**

  
**"Damn right I did, shoulda killed the dyke slut." Jason hissed, trying to get an angry outburst out of Olivia, but she didn't go for it.**

**Alex smiled, she loved went Olivia went all Alpha on suspects, it was hot and it made Alex extremely hot and horny for the brunette.  Alex felt her panties began to moisten, she glanced quickly at Fin.**

**"Bathroom." Alex whispered, Fin nodded.**

**Alex left the viewing room and rushed down the empty hall to the ladies room. Alex entered the Ladies Room and hurried into the last stall, she quickly hiked up her red mini dress and then pulled her panties down.  The blonde ADA then began pleasuring herself, Alex eased her fingers inside of her already soaked pussy.**

**"Ohhh Liv, you're so hot." Alex moaned as she moved her fingers faster until she came hard and fast.**

**It took Olivia all of five minutes to turn Jason Davis into a sniveling coward as she got his confession before letting Fin take over.**

**"Where's Alex?" Liv asked Brian when she re-entered the viewing room.**

**"Your girlfriend is in the Ladies Room." he said dryly, Liv just rolled her eyes at Brian's remark before going to find her blonde lover.**

**Alex had her left hand down inside her skirt, past her cherry red panties that Liv gave Alex for Christmas last year.**

**"OHHH, L-Liv." Alex moaned, suddenly the stall door opened and standing there with her right hand on her hip was Olivia with a predatory look in her eyes.**

**"Starting without me?"**

**"I-I'm s-sorry Liv, you looked so sexy in the interview room grilling that scumbag I just couldn't help myself." Alex said as she stood up, Olivia smiled when she saw how wet her girlfriend was.**

**"I understand, Lex." Olivia said as she stepped into the stall, pulling the door closed behind her.**

**"How badly do you want me, Alexandra?"**

**Alex walked over to Olivia and hugged her girlfriend.**

**"Liv, p-please...I want you so badly right now, I can't stand it."**

**"Mmmmmm, good answer, baby." Liv said before she pulled Alex into her and kissed her passionately, fireworks went off in Alex's head as her and Olivia's kiss continued. Alex slid her hands down Liv's sides, and then underneath her dress. The blonde smiled when she felt how wet Olivia was.**

**"Jesus Liv, you're just as wet as I am." Alex hissed.**

**Liv said nothing, she just pulled Alex over to the toilet and sat down on it before pulling her dress over her head. Alex licked her lips when she saw Olivia's flawless body in nothing but her panties and heels.**

**"Your turn, Lex." Olivia said.**

**Alex quickly sheds her dress and panties and removes Liv's panties before straddling her brunette lover and began slowly grinding against Olivia.**

**"Cassidy is sooooo jealous of me, Liv." Alex moans as Liv gently kisses the blonde's neck while fondling her right breast.**

**"Mmmmmmmmm, he should be, Lex. He could never ever be as good a lover as you are."**

**Alex kissed Liv's neck gently as she felt Olivia's right hand slip down in between her legs, Alex gasped when she felt Olivia push a finger inside her moist slit. Alex began bouncing up and down, riding her girlfriend's finger. Liv quickly added a second and then a third finger.**

**"Oh my God L-Liv, I-I can't take anymore." Alex moaned before she came, dousing Olivia's fingers with her juices.**

**"That's my girl." Liv whispered as Alex leaned against the brunette Detective.**

**"Let's go home, Alex." Olivia says.**

**"O-ok, Liv."**

 


End file.
